


Torn Between Two Lovers

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: After winning Euro gold, Matt has to make a choice. Set after Smackdown 4/26
Relationships: Jeff Hardy/Matt Hardy
Kudos: 4





	Torn Between Two Lovers

Title: Torn Between Two Lovers  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom/Couple: WWF Matt/Jeff/Lita  
Rating: R for M/M & incest talk  
Spoilers: Smackdown 4/26  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to Vince & WWF. I promise  
to put them back when I'm done.  
Feedback: Yes, please. Either onlist or off at [Melmast@...](mailto:Melmast@...)  
Summary: After winning Euro gold, Matt has to make a choice.  
Comments: This was inspired by the end of Matt's match. Take a look  
at Jeff; very subdued. Unlike how Matt was Jeff won the UC gold.  
I just kinda went from there.  
  
  
  
Torn Between Two Lovers  
-Khylara  
  
It's late. I'm, battered, bruised and aching from head to toe. I should be dead to the world asleep by now, but I'm not. My mind's too full still from tonight to even think about dreamland just yet.  
  
Lita's snuggled in my arms, her nakedness pressed against mine, a smile on her face. The two of us had just spent the past hour or so celebrating with champagne and sex my win over Eddie, courting  
exhaustion in a much more enjoyable way than getting flung headfirst into the corner ringpost. It had definitely been sweet feeling her in my arms after so long; we had laid off after out run in with Austin and Helmsley because of our injuries. Lita was okay now,  
though. More than okay.  
  
/Where in the hell did she learn that?/ I mused as I looked down at her. She had insisted on trying a posistion called "twist of love". We had ended up turned upside down and joined like a pretzel, but  
with earthshattering results.  
  
Reaching down, I brushed a lock of bright red hair away from her face. So beautiful. I still couldn't believe the two of us were together.  
  
Just like I couldn't believe I had won the European gold.  
  
I glanced over to where my brand new belt hung across the back of a nearby chair. Moonlight spilled through the window onto it, creating a gleam in the darkness. A gleam that whispered to me, much like  
Lita had right before she drifted off.  
  
"You don't need him anymore."  
  
Lita's been telling me that for awhile now, saying that I should break off with Jeff and go out on my own. We've done all we can together, she says. Fought all comers, been tag team champions, proven ourselves beyond a shadow of a doubt. Now it's time to move  
on.  
  
And maybe it is. Jeff and I have taken on everyone in just about every kind of match imaginable, but we've always been together while we did it. We've always been together in just about everything we've done, really, both in and out of the ring. More than brothers, more than best friends.  
  
Lita's always been more than a little jealous of the bond Jeff and I share. I know she doesn't like the fact that we used to sleep together; told me point blank that it was sick and perverted. She even keeps asking me if it's better since we started. I never do give her a straight answer; it's not better or worse. Just different.  
  
"You don't need him anymore."  
  
Jeff's been different, too. He's always been lukewarm about Lita since day one, but ever since she and I got together and the two of us broke it off he's been saying how much he misses me, why can't things be the way they were, stuff like that. He hasn't badmouthed her to anyone; he knows he doesn't dare in case it gets back to me. But I can tell by the look on his face sometimes that he doesn't like the fact that she and I are together, and he and I aren't.  
  
And tonight...tonight it was so obvious that some of the guys in the back noticed it and mentioned something. Mentioned how quiet he was when I won the title and how he didn't join in on the celebrating  
backstage that goes on whenever one of us moves up a notch. All he did was congratulate me and go back to the hotel after giving me the briefest of hugs. Even the hug I got in the ring was half-hearted. A far cry from what happened a few weeks earlier when he won the Intercontinental.  
  
I still remember. We hadn't let eachother go for even a moment as the two of us staggered backstage. We had gone straight back to the hotel and fallen into eachother's arms, celebrating in the same way Lita and I just had his win over Helmsley. I had even insisted he wear the belt one of the times he made love to me. It had been an incredible sight; Jeff's naked body practically glowing in the darkness, his hard cock jutting out from underneath the leather, the  
cold kiss of metal against my flesh while he thrust himself into me. It had been devastating.  
  
It had also been the last time.  
  
"You don't need him anymore."  
  
Lita hadn't been happy about that, and I guess she had the right. I mean, here we were celebrating and she's still hurting from the beating she took. And she knew the moment she saw us how we  
celebrated Jeff's win. God, she was pissed. Beyond pissed. Because I had promised her no more with Jeff, that it was just going to be the two of us and I'd broken that promise. Shattered it, really. I hadn't even given her a thought while we were together.  
  
That night in the hotel room, Lita put her foot down. Hard.  
  
Her or Jeff.  
  
I had to choose.  
  
The hell of it was, Jeff had demanded the same thing before falling asleep in my arms. He wasn't going to stand in the shadows and wait for me anymore, he said. He coudn't take it, not when he loved me so  
much. So I had to choose. Him or Lita.  
  
They've both made it clear. I can't have both, not anymore.  
  
Jeff or Lita.  
  
How can I choose?  
  
Lita's my lady - everything I've ever longed for in a woman. Smart and sexy, sweet and strong, with the quirkiest sense of humor and an almost reckless approach to anything she does. We're so alike it's  
scary sometimes. I can see the two of together years down the line, settled down with a couple kids, maybe teaching the ropes to whoever wants to learn, sharing a life. Lita has my heart.  
  
But Jeff? Jeff is my brother, my best friend, my partner, my baby. Jeff's always had my soul.  
  
"You don't need him anymore."  
  
I've always needed Jeff, ever since he was born. He's been the real strength behind Team Extreme ever since we decided to do this, the one whose encouraged me never to give up when things got dark. He's the one I go to with my problems, the one who has always given me what I needed, whether it be a hug or a swift kick. Jeff has been my support, my solace, my light. To be without him is impossible,  
unthinkable.  
  
But to be without Lita...my lady... To be without her is unthinkable as well.  
  
"You don't need him anymore."  
  
A part of me still does and always will. Jeff is my brother, my family. I've loved him so completely for so long that I'll always need him, love him for the rest of my life.  
  
But a part of me wishes I didn't need him so much. A part of me wants a "normal" love, a love I don't have to hide from the world. I deserve that much; we both do. And I'm tired of hiding, tired of the lies.  
  
A part of me has broken free.  
  
"You don't need him anymore."  
  
I glanced over at my gleaming European belt, my arm tightening around Lita's shoulder. I heard Tazz say after my win that I had got the belt and I got the girl. I had everything I could want.  
  
Everything I do want.  
  
I don't need Jeff. Not anymore.  
  
I drifted off to sleep, briefly wondering how I was going to tell him and then I remembered the brief hug in the ring, almost like a good-bye and the look on his face. A look that said he probably already knew.


End file.
